


The Butler Did It

by AveMaria (Averia)



Category: Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dick Grayson is Batman, Dom/sub, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, M/M, Medical Kink, Non-Consensual Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 12:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averia/pseuds/AveMaria
Summary: AnAlfielies on his tongue, sticks to his lips, a call for something he can't describe. Warmth, maybe. He needs warmth.





	The Butler Did It

**Author's Note:**

> Idk. This wrote itself. It's sin. I regret nothing.  
\- Ave(Ma)ria

Dick can barely think straight. His limbs are shaking and the cowl feels heavier than ever. The chair squeaks beneath his grasp as he tries to lower himself with dignity to keep the charade up. He flinches when a hand touches his arm, a shudder going through his body, whine catching behind his teeth.

Alfred frowns, forehead crinkling deeply at his condition. He doesn't let go.

"I sent Master Damian to bed," Alfred tells him, and Dick nods, but he can't speak, can't even move. His eyes close when Alfred frees him of the cowl, looks him over skeptically.

"Medical wing, Master Richard."

Dick wants to shake his head, tell him it's only pollen, that it will go away if only he can lie down and touch himself. At the same time he knows it's not true. He doesn't feel need, not yet, just frustration and weakness.

Steady hands guide him along, push him up on the metal table. Alfred takes off the cape next, leaves him sitting there. All Dick can do is follow him with his eyes, hands curled around the edge of the table. An _Alfie_ lies on his tongue, sticks to his lips, a call for something he can't describe. Warmth, maybe. He needs warmth. The cave is always so dark and cold. And without Bruce...

His eyes flutter shut when Alfred cups his chin, and Dick opens his mouth, tastes the wooden spatula on his tongue. It's hard not to move his tongue against the pressure, against the rough texture.

"Enhanced spit production, no inflammations," Alfred recites his findings, pulling the spatula out. For a moment Dick's mouth stays parted. His tongue twitches. He needs that heaviness to ground him. When his eyes open again, Alfred is still looking at him intently. It's impossible to know what he is thinking if he figured out how their run-in with Ivy is affecting him. Dick flushes, throat working as he swallows.

"Sorry."

"It's quite alright, Master Richard."

The fingers brush away from his chin. They aren't as calloused as his. They feel different. Softer, weaker and yet strong.

When did Alfred take his gloves off?

"Should I help you undress?" Alfred asks while he puts the spatula into a plastic bag to be analyzed. Dick can't help it, stares at his hands and remembers how fast they are on the piano, how still they can hold when Alfred is decorating cakes. "Master Richard?"

"I," Dick starts, "I-- touch me."

His heartbeat is running a mile per hour. His eyes are wide.

"Please, Alfred, I--" he cuts himself off, panic rising. Then Alfred cups his cheek, and Dick can breathe through, his chest rises and falls. Warmth spreads over his body.

"Thank you," he whispers, kissing his wrist, rubbing his nose against his palm, tracing the lines of his hand with his lips, "Thank you."

Alfred watches him silently, and then brushes his hand down, slowly undressing him. His hands are probing and clinical, on the search for any damage more serious than the common bruises and scrapes that pattern his body, but every so often his touch lingers, fingers against his chest just so. By the time his upper body is freed, his cock is pressing painfully against his protective cup and his nipples stand erect. Alfred doesn’t comment, maybe blames it on the chill off the cave.

"Push up," Alfred commands, and Dick does, can barely rise high enough for Alfred to pull off his pants. Brown eyes widen in surprise when they see his erection caught beneath the plastic cup, pink vulnerable flesh pressing against the hard fabric.

"Oh my," Alfred says but his lips twitch, "We'll have to cut that off."

Dick feels smaller than he is, younger too at the near mocking tone.

Alfred turns away to get surgical scissors and blue rubber gloves, then pushes his legs apart to stand between them. His now gloved fingertips brush against the heated flesh of his cock when Alfred curls his hand around the protective cup to pull it far enough away to cut the straps. Dick's thigh's flex, moan nearly tumbling out of his mouth. The blunted metal of the scissors feel cold against his cock, but with two snaps it's done and his length jumps out, slaps against his stomach and sprinkles pre-cum against his abs.

Dick quivers, hard length exposed to the chill of the cave.

It should be mortifying but it isn't. All he can focus on is the heat burning inside of him.

Dick licks his lips, cock twitching. The tip angrily red. He needs Alfred to say something, but not even their eyes meet.

Instead Alfred pushes two fingers beneath his filled balls, and Dick arches back, gruff sound escaping him.

"Slightly more swollen than they should be," a thumb presses up from the base to the peak of his cock, and Dick gasps, arms trembling, nearly giving as he leans further back, thighs spreading more, "a very healthy color."

The rubber swirls over his cock head, "Good consistence."

Dick's eyes widen when Alfred tastes it, "Good flavor."

Alfred looks right at him, presses warm sticky fingers against his lips, "Wouldn't you agree, Richard?"

Dick stares and stares, somewhere at the back of his mind, he realizes the 'Master' is missing, and it makes him want even more. Slowly he opens his mouth, licks and starts sucking, taking two fingers into his mouth. Alfred plays with his churning balls as he begins to deep throat the long fingers.

His heavy breath echoes in the cave, quiet sounds escaping him every time he chokes, every time Alfred teases him just a bit more. His throat squelches with every shove, spit frothing at his mouth. His cock burns hot. He wants to come, just a little more, and he can--

"Atta boy," Alfred chuckles, pulling away and forcing a whine from Dick. His thighs strain as he tries to open them wider. Alfred's gaze lingers between his legs for only a moment before he turns to the medical supplies. "We have much to do. I already have my assumptions as to how the new pollen works."

Dick doesn't want more tests, he wants to be touched. Alfred pins him with a mildly disapproving gaze when he shifts to get off the medical table, ready to beg.

"Lie down, Master Richard."

Dick flushes, but does as he is told, legs staying open. Alfred pulls restrains from the ceiling that are usually reserved for other kinds of toxins and clasps the first one around his left ankle before guiding his foot up, leg bending. His knee gets secured by a chain attached to the table, keeps it down beside his shoulders. Alfred does the same with the other side. Dick wiggles, flinching when Alfred pulls his arms back, crossing them behind his head and securing them too.

It leaves him vulnerable. His ass exposed, his cock against his stomach, and his head only held up by his tied arms. The medical table digs into the line of his shoulders if he doesn’t balance out his weight.

"Alfred," he begins. This is wrong, even if it feels right, something is wrong. The thought vanishes when lips settle on his. He arches into the touch. Alfred chuckles at his sloppy eagerness and Dick is happy.

"I'm nearly done, Richard," Alfred says as he pulls back, thumb dipping into his mouth and other hand running down from his hair over his neck and shoulders to splay over his chest. His cock twitches angrily, cum sliding down his abs.

"Touch me," he moans, hips canting, not that he comes far. A yowl escapes him when Alfred squeezes his nipple.

"Master Richard, as always your impatience is astounding."

The disapproval in Alfred's voice makes him whimper, the pressure barely numbs before Alfred twists and he cries out. _God_, he just wants to be good.

"A few more tests. You know how important documentation is."

"But-"

"Master Richard," Alfred reprimands, and Dick quiets, worrying his lip. For a moment the disapproving gaze stays on his face, and then Alfred disappears out of his sight.

Dick hears clacking, and then a finger probes at his hole, slicked up with lube. There is no foreplay, no warning before it pushes into his tight entrance. Dick grunts, but his cock burns at the sensation, precum bubbling out of the slit. Just when Dick thinks he is used to something inside of him the finger leaves, instead a metal shaft intrudes him. It goes smoother, slips more snugly inside him. Dick breathes carefully, thighs relaxing. Slowly the metal warms up to his body temperature.

The quiet doesn't last long. The clack registers before the pressure returns, and soon Dick's chest is rising rapidly, eyes wide as the spreader pushes his walls apart one clack at a time. Alfred goes slowly, but it's too much, it's just too much.

"Alfred! Alfie! Alfie!" he sobs, the next clack sounding unholy through the cave.

"Impressive," Alfred whispers, fingers creeping inside of him. His whole ass spasms. "Much easier than it should be."

Alfred steps away, and Dick sobs, he's stretched too wide. It feels as if he is ripping apart. The cool cave air curls against his heated skin like a ghost's hand. "Take it out," he screams. The metal table rattles, "Alfred, please."

A hand pats his thigh, "Soon."

He knows how Alfred sounds when he is distracted.

Dick hears his breathing, quiet steps and the next thing he knows another clack resounds in the cave. Dick expects pressure and pain, his ass squeezes out of stupid, stupid reflex. His eyes close with his whimper, but not before he catches the flash of light, and Dick's heart plummets.

"Alfred."

"Shhh, Master Richard."

Another restrained is pulled over his chest, cutting into his areolas, and Dick whimpers, staring up into Alfred's dark eyes with blurry vision.

His legs are released, only to be cuffed to the sides of the table. Alfred looks him over. His ass feels empty, clenching again and again.

"Your condition hasn't changed, I see."

Dick swallows, a tear slipping down the side of his face.

"Let me take care of you, Master Richard," Alfred brushes along his cheek, catches the tear and his other hand curls around Dick's cock, and it's like his world explodes, but Alfred isn't as fast as Dick wants him to be. It's a steady process that brings him over the edge, sweep after sweep after sweep, Alfred's brown eyes all he can see. When his release finally hits his shout echoes through the cave, spasms overtaking his body and muscles burning.

His aftershocks are still muddling his mind when Alfred pulls him down to the floor. Dick can smell his arousal even before Alfred unzips his pants, and his tongue lolls out, cock head rubbing over it, coating his tongue with pre come, before the heated flesh presses into his mouth.

Alfred goes slow but steady, doesn't stop or slow down once as he guides his cock down Dick's throat. His throat bulges, strains. Tears drip down on the floor, mixing with spit as Dick chokes.

Alfred uses him like a toy, and Dick is too weak to complain, lower body and limbs trembling.

Cum flushes down his throat, and Dick can't get enough when it finally hits him, licks the softening flesh clean even as Alfred's grip in his hair relaxes until Alfred guides him away and his chin up to look him into his eyes. They are still dark with want. A thumb brushes over his spit slick swollen bottom lip.

Alfred sighs, taking something from the tray Dick cannot see until the long needle glitters in the fluorescent lights of the Batcave.

"Alfie?" His throat protests.

"Nothing to worry about, Master Richard," Alfred soothes him, needle slipping into his shoulder, "Just the antidote."

Alfred chuckles, when Dick leans his weight against his warm hand as the concoction enters his bloodstream.

"And a reassurance that you won't go tattle about this."

**Author's Note:**

> There might be more, but who knows, this won't be quality content lol.


End file.
